Looks Can Be Dissevering
by Silent Tears 138
Summary: Two new girls, have come to Spencer. Twins to be exact. How are they conected to Chase Collins? Theres some humor and fighting.
1. Chapter 1: Profiles

**Looks Can Be Dissevering **

**Profile: **Vengeance Riley SilverSmith AKA: Riley or V

**Age:** 17 years old

**D.O.B.:** January 19th, 1989

**Body:** Athletic/thin

**Height:** 5' 7"

**Eyes:** Silver

**Hair:** Raven-Black **Length:** small of her back** Bangs:** cut to the right side

**Skin:** Creamy white/ flawless

**Weight:** 128 lbs.

**Tattoos:** A wolf on the small of her back. A sword, plunging through a heart. The heart has chains around it, located in the middle of her shoulder blades/ spine.

**Piercings:** tongue, belly button, and 3 in her right ear, 5 in her left.

**Species:** Shape shifter/ witch

**Ascension:** January 19th 11:54 pm and 38 seconds

**Profile:** Forgiveness Alexandra SilverSmith AKA: Alex or Alec

**D.O.B.:** January 19th, 1989

**Body:** Athletic/thin

**Height:** 5' 7"

**Eyes:** Silver

**Hair:** Raven-Black **Length:** Small of her back **Bangs:** cut to the left side

**Skin:** Creamy white/ flawless

Weight: 128 lbs.

**Tattoos:** A wolf head on the back of her neck and a black rose on the middle of her back.

**Piercings:** tongue, belly button, 3 in her left ear, 5 in her right.

**Species:** Shape shifter/ witch

**Ascension:** January 19th 11:59pm and 22 seconds


	2. New school equals new friends?

**Chapter One: New school equals new friends?**

Walking back from the Province Office, we got the usual looks. Mostly shock, sneers, leers or smiles. Alec my twin, got the smiles. You know the whole good twin, bad twin? Yeah, she's the good twin. It shows, in basically everything she does. Our parents really, did name us good. Her really name is Forgiveness. But since our parents deaths, we go by our middle names. My real name is Vengeance. I am the bad one. Like Alec, it shows in everything I do too. I receive the leers. We both get sneers and shook. Its rare we get a blank look.

Alec is dressed, in her two favorite colors: baby blue and white. Really matches her. Innocents and all. She had on blur and white tennis shoes, blue hip hugger's. A white tang to, with a jean jacket. Around her neck, she has a neck less I gave her for our 8th birthday. Its a silver dagger with a crystal blade, on a silver chain. Her leather watch on her wrist. That was it and most of the time she has her hair down. Giving her an angelic look.

I on the other hand, wore my favorite colors: black and forest green. Black leather, skate shoes, black cargo pants and a forest green, spaghetti string top. With black leather, fingerless gloves. I had my hair in a pony-tail. And black eye liner. Love how it makes my eyes stand out, with only a little. After all they say, the eyes are the windows to the soul.

I started to laugh, at that thought. If they could see my soul. I'm sure they'd run to their mommy, crying. My laughing made Alec look at me. She smiled and cocked her head to one side. "Do I even wanna know?" she asked. Looking down the hall, "Probley not." "Where the hell is our dorm?" I asked. That made her laugh, "Should be down this hall." "Great!" I yell and took off running. More concerned with finding our dorm, 317. And not paying attention in front of me. I ran into something hard, ending up on my back. Leaning up, I shook my head, "Damn walls, never know where they'll show up next."

I heard Alec laughing, along with a deep voice. Looking up, I saw a really hot guy. He had the prettiest blue eyes, and dark hair. He held a hand out for me, which I accepted. "Sorry. Really should have been paying attention," I said. "No harm. Names Tyler Simms," he said with a smile. I smiled sheepishly, "Riley, Riley SilverSmith." Alec walked over to us, with a shy smile. "Hi, I'm Alex SilverSmith," acting shy as ever.

"Identical Twins?" he said in a shocked voice. I patted him on the chest, "Good job, with that observation. We never knew." He blushed, "Sorry. We just never had identical twins here." "Its okay. Don't mind Riley. She just likes to be rude," Alec said. I looked, in shock at Alec. "I am NOT rude! I can't believe my sweet sister just said that 'bout me."

"Then what do you call it?"

"Truthful Honesty"

"They mean the same thing."

"Technicality's, Technicality's," I said brushing it off. I turned to face Tyler. "You do realize, you owe me?" I asked. He looked confused, I just smiled. "Since you knocked me down. I think I should at least get a piggy-back ride,"smiling with my most innocent smile. Tyler sighed, signal lying his defeat. I grinned and jumped on his back. He carried me to Alec's and my dorm.

Alec unlocked the door, we all walked in. All our stuff was in there, in the ugly brown boxes. "Hey, if you guys decide to unpack tomorrow. I could show you two the town. And there's suppose to be a party at the Dells tonight," Tyler explained. Alec nodded her agreement, "Sure why not?" "Great, I'll just go get my car keys," he said. I hocked my hands together, "Can I came along?" Both of them spoke at the same time, causing them to blush. Which made me laugh, " Come one." I said to Tyler.

** Conversation between Riley and Tyler **(-just wanted to put it out there)

As we walked down the hall. Well really Tyler carrier me. A lot of girls gave me dirty looks. I just raised an eyebrow at them and grinned.

"Tyler?"

"yeah?"

"your my first new friend, k?"

He laughed, "Okay. So I'm guessing your the younger one."

"Nope."

"Really?"

"yup. Ask Alec, if you don't believe me."

"no. I believe you. But how come you have such a playful attitude?"

"I have no idea. Usually I'm sarcastic. There's just something about you 'bout you."

I sighed set my chin on his shoulder. "Ya know, my sister really like you?" "We only just met." he said. "I know, but she does and if your gonna ask her on a date. I just wanted you to know I approve," I said calmly. This made him laugh, "Thanks." I smiled against his cheek, "But if you hurt her, i get to hurt you." "Its a deal. But don't worry I wont hurt her, intentionally."

"Thats all I ask, and use protection," with that I kissed his cheek. My last comment made him laugh, yet again.

** Later that night **

Tyler took us back, an hour early. So we could get ready for the party at the Dells. But being a witch, certainly has its perks.

Alec wore dark blue, low riders and a white spaghetti strap, top. And a dark blue, zip-up hoody. With black boots. She still had her hair down, only it had big curls in it. Making it look soft and bouncy. Overall her, whole look made her look even more angelic.

I had on a dark red, spaghetti strap top, that only covered my breasts and about 2inches lower. Showing off my stomach. Over the top, I had a black sheer top. The same black, gloves. Never take them off, except for bed or a shower. I hate the scares under them. Black low riders, that were kinda big, on me. Same shoes, and my hair was straight and down. A little eye liner, and around my neck. I wore my dad's wedding ring, on a silver chain. My whole look gave me a bad girl slash devil.

Around 9:47ish, there was a knock at the door. Alec opened it. Revealing, a smiling Tyler. "wow, I'm going with the, two most beautiful girls," he said. Alec blush, I winked at him. Smiling I turned around and locked the door. Only to turn back around, and find them making goo-goo eyes at each other. I laughed, "AWWWWW!!!" That really made them blush. Tyler cleared his throat, "Shall we go lady's?" Both of us , linked our arms with his and walked out to the parking lot.


	3. Party! YAYA!

**Chapter 2: Party!!!!!**

**Riley's POV**

The ride to the party, was pretty interesting. Turns out, Alec and Tyler have a lot in common. They sure talked to whole way. Damn, I never knew my sister had such a long vocabulary. So I was left out of it, but didn't mind too much. They are so cute, together.

When we did arrive. Tyler got us some drinks. Alec a can of Sprite. Since she doesn't drink, only when its a special event. I had a bottle of beer. We were standing near the fire. Tyler wanted us to stay in the open, encase he say his other friends. Something about introducing us. Him and Alec, were talking about something. I wasn't paying to much attention. You now how it is, feeling like the third wheel. So instead, I was watching the flames dance.

I was on my 5th beer, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, to see who the hand belonged to. Only to see 3 guys, and 2 chicks. They were standing by Tyler, who smiled at my confused face. "Glad to see, your out of your coma," he said. I snorted, crossed my arms and looked away. Everyone laughed, as they watched our little display. "aw, come on Ry. I was just kidding," Tyler said in a childish voice. I turned back, grinning, "I know. I just like to mess with you." I stuck my tongue out at him. "But we better stop, might seem like we're flirting. Then my sister will get mad, and I wouldn't like that. Damn, she can be down right scary," I said, with a fake shudder. Tyler and Alec, blush again. Its too easy.

Tyler cleared his throat, trying to change the subject. "If Ry is down, embarrassing us?" he asked looking accusingly at me. I just shrugged and smiled slyly, "Well if one of you, would just ask the other out. I wouldn't. I'd find a new target." Everyone laughed again, except for Alec and Ty. They were to busy, blushing at the moment. "Fine, fine," I sighed, "lets get the formality's over with. Hello names Riley SilverSmith. And the blushing, idiot is my twin, Alec SilverSmith." That got Alec's attention. "hey! I'm not an idiot. And my names Alex. Why do you insist on calling me Alec?" she half yelled. I put on my best innocent look, "because...i love you." That softened her up a little, but not much. "Yeah right. Then how come you dared me to get a tattoo and did not even bother to tell me it was gonna hurt for a month?" she yelled in my face. Fuck, now she was pissed, knew there was something I forgot to tell her. Oh well, shouldn't cry over split milk. "then you shouldn't have dared me to kiss Sam," i said, then stuck my tongue out at her. That made her smile, probley remembering my torture. Good twin, yeah right!

"well if thats over with?" asked Ty. We both looked at him and smiled sheepishly. "remember I wanted you to meet my friends?" he asked. Which Alec nodded to and I rolled my eyes. Earning me a slap up side the head, from my twin. I turned and glared at her, rubbing the sore spot. "This is Caleb," he said motioning to the tall one with dark spiky hair. "and his girlfriend Sarah," the blond at his side. "Pogue," the guy with long hair. "and his girlfriend Kate," a dark haired beauty. "then there's my best friend, Reid Gar-" "Garwin, Reid Garwin," the blond boy, said. He was standing a little to close for me, practically breathing down my neck. And when he stuck his hand out, for me to shake. I ran and hid behind Ty, and jumped on his back. He stumbled a little, but regained his balance. I rested my chin on his shoulder, "have you been checked? Sorry, just don't wanna get anything that you got while working the corner or with the one night stands." "why assume I have something and not Baby Boy?" he asked in a confused voice. "Cause Ty is easy to make blush. Which means hes a good boy. But you seem like a player. That or a man-whore," I said in the most sweet, innocent voice I had. That made them all laugh, surprisingly even Reid. You'd think he'd be made or something. Weird! I know I have charm, but not that damn good.

I slid off of Ty, "I'm gonna get a drink," I said to them. I walked over to the cooler, then I felt to strong arms wrap around my waist. "hey baby. Wanna come with me and have some fun?" a deep voice asked. The person had their mouth by my ear, who ever it was seemed really drunk. I unfolded the arms around my waist and shoved the guy away. "No thanks, I don't think you can handle me," I said. The guy had long hair and hazel eyes. I thought Reid was a player. Fuck, this guy looked like a real life man-whore.

Jerk off smirked, "lets see who's right?" Just then I say Reid walking towards us, he looked between worried and pissed off. "Sorry, but I came here with someone els. And I'm not a whore, so goodbye," i said sweetly and ran over to Reid. I stopped in front of him and turned around to see if Jerk off was watching. He was, fuckin' prick! Oh well, I'll give him something to watch. I turned back to Reid, who was about to ask me something. Grabbed his neck with my left hand, pulling him down to meet my lips, and kissed him.

I licked his lips, asking for entrance. Then I felt on of his hands grab the back of my head, the other on my hip. He opened his mouth and it was like a shock of energy. Our tongues battled for dominance. As he fulled me closer to him. I raised one of my legs and rubbed it against his. He reached down, sliding his hand up and down it. My other hand slide inside his shirt, scratching lightly as it went. He groaned in the back of his throat, but it was swallowed by the kiss.

I pulled back when the need for oxygen, got to great. I slowly let go of him, but he wouldn't let go of me. Instead placing both hands on my hips, while resting his forehead against mine. His eyes were still closed, he tried to regain his breath. "wow," I whispered softly. Reid smiled, "yeah." I untangled myself from him, stepping away from him. "I only did that, 'cause that guy asked me if I wanted to 'have some real fun'," I said. He looked at me, "yeah, I came over. Because of him to, his names Aaron Abbot. He's a prick, and treats girls like shit."

That made me smile, "and you don't, Mr. Garwin?" He just laughed. I grabbed his hand, "come on. I don't need Alec to through a hissy fit." I pulled him towards the others. We both were laughing.

**Later that night**

**Riley's POV**

Tyler drove us back to the dorms, along with Reid. We all got out of his hummer. "hey you guys go ahead. I wanna talk with Alex for a bit," he said. Reid and I looked at each other, then shrugged and walked ahead.

"So, what dorm you two in?" Reid asked. "317, why?" I asked. He smirked, "why, because I'm going to be a gentleman and walk you back." "uh huh," I said doubtful. Reid just winked at me, causing me to laugh.

**Alex's POV**

When Tyler asked if Riley and Reid could go on ahead. I was really nervous. But with years of living with Riley, I learned to hide it well. She went through a stage, when she was about 8 and loved to see me squirm. Doing stupid stuff. Like sneaking up on me in the dark, push me or tap me, then run away, into the dark again. She was always better at shifting than me. She would shift her eyes into wolf eyes, so she could see. The only way she would stop was if I started to cry. I mean really cry. Or she might turn into a bear or tiger and scare the shit out of me.

Tyler turned to me and smiled shyly, which I smiled back to. "I was thinking about what Ry said," he was blushing. "That I should just ask you out already. But I didn't want you to think that I asked because of her. I wanted to ask because I really like you. When I met you, I felt something that pulled me to you," he said, kinda rushed. "So do you want to? That is go out. I mean like next week end or sometime," he said nervously. Blushing the whole time. Gods he was sooo cute. I through me arms around his neck and kissed him. At first he stiffened, then he started to respond to me. It was perfect.

I got back to the room, about 10 minutes later. When I opened the door, Riley had already made her bed and mine. She was asleep, her head on the foot of the bed and one of her legs on the wall, the other bent on the bed. A blanket around her, she was hugging her pillow. I shook my head and smiled, such weird sleeping habits.

Once I changed into my pj's. I walked over to her, kissed her forehead. Then turned off the light and went to sleep, with a smiled on my face.


	4. first day of classes

**Chapter 3: first day of classes**

**Riley's POV**

Yesterday, Alec and I spent all day putting away our stuff. I wanted to use. But NOOOOO!!!!! We had to do it the retarded way, and act like normal people. Gods above, was that the most boring thing I have ever went through. We looked through one of our many witch books, cause Alec said there was something about the guys. That made me think, there was. I usually don't except someone for a couple weeks. Animal instincts and all. For safety measures, I guess. We learned that their family's founded the first colony here. And that they were witch's. But their power was different than ours. If they became addicted, they would die. It drained their youth. Ours didn't, probley because some ancestor was smart. And marred a shape shifter. Countering out the curse, as you could put it.

But the boys could still find out, then what? Could we trust them? Even after Chase, my best friend, was murdered by another witch? So many fucking questions and no answers. Alec said we should not worry about it. Just wait and see. So thats what were gonna do.

Turns out we have different first classes. So I wouldn't get to see Alec, till lunch. Did I mention, I hate these uniforms? Their so fucking retarded. Fuck them, I'm wearing my gloves and neck lesses. If they don't like it, they can just run and tell that bitch. She'll just give them more money till they do. What ever, our money's in a trust fun. That she can't touch, ever! Aha!! Damn bitch, doesn't deserve any of our fathers money. Fucking murderer. I wish I could just-

"Riley? You k? Your eyes were turning red," asked Alec's worried voice. I looked over at her, calming down. "Yeah, its nothing. Come one, gotta go to class," I brushed it off. Alec didn't seem that sure, but nodded never the less. We both walked out the door, me locking it. Alec had English 3 first. I had History, YES!!!!! One class I loved. So we walked our own ways.

When I got into class the bell had rung. Fuck!!! I looked around, the fucking room was like a stadium. What the hell?! I say Reid and Pogue and Sarah. The teacher glared at me, "you are suppose to be in your seat before the bell rings Ms.?" I glared back, "Well if the whole damn school wasn't built like a labyrinth. Maybe I would have been." I saw all three of them smirking. Some friends? "I do not like cheekiness in my class." he said, angrily. I smiled sweetly, "yeah so? What do you want me to do about it?" "If you do not stop, you will receive detention with me," he sneered. "So sorry I'm new," I sneered back. "What is your name?" he asked coldly.

"Riley SilverSmith," I said calmly. He looked at a paper on his desk, then back at me. "SilverSmith?" he asked shocked. "yeah, tell the Province to call up the bitch. I'm sure she'll love to promote your salary. If you just tell her how bad I am," I sneered. The whole class looked shocked. Some of the girls must have known about SilverSmith Jewelry or the SilverSmith car's or even the SilverSmith furniture. All my dad's business. Thank Gods and Goddess that my uncle and aunt had control over them, until me and Alec turn 21. Other wise that bitch, would probley run them into the ground, just to spite us.

"Please take an empty seat, Ms. SilverSmith," he said with a completely different attitude. I looked at him disgusted. "so now that you know, are you going to kiss my ass, or my twins or that bitch of a step mother?" I asked disgusted. "Please take a seat," he repeated calmly. I cocked my head to the side, "how about no. for a fucking history teacher, you have no back bone. How pathetic." And then I left the room. I walked down to the Province office and asked the secretary if I could see him. She said he was in and had some free time, so yes.

I walked in and sat down. "What can I help you with Ms. SilverSmith?" he asked with a smile. "I mouthed off in history and thought you should know. So that you can call my step mother," I said calmly. He looked at me confused then smiled, "that wont be necessary." Narrowing my eyes at him, "She's already giving a lot of money, huh? How generous of her?" He nodded, "well if thats all?" I stood, "yes, thank you." and walked away.

I ended up skipping the rest of my classes and Lunch. I just stayed in my room and painted. I painted a wolf behind my bed, with his head looking down at it. Then some eagle's on the bathroom wall. And I was just on the tigers eyes, when the door slammed open. Alec and the rest of the gang came in. I looked at Alec, and knew she was angry. When we get angry our eyes get dark gray. But if we fuck up, and let our powers show, then they get red or blue.

Not in the mood, I turned around and continued. "Riley! Look at me," she said in a calm voice. But it was strained. "I already did, dear sister. Don't flatter yourself, you don't look that much better than me. We're identical," I said in a bored tone. "yeah, identical but nothing alike in personality," she said quietly. "Gods, don't tell me your on that argument again," I said in a calm voice. That made her grab my shoulder and turn me to face her. The movement, sent the brush across the wall and it streaked the eye. Now I was pissed. "Why do you always have to mouth off?" she asked. "Why do you always have to kill my paintings, when your pissed at me?" I asked. Ignoring my question, she asked again, "why did you do that?" she asked, yet once again.

I through down my brush, "We all can't be good little angels." That one got her upset. "can't you just try?" she asked in a small voice. I looked disgusted at her, showing her weakness. Tyler came over and wrapped his arms around her stomach. Trying to comfort her or something. "I'm out of here," I said. Gabbed my keys and cell phone. I was half ways out the door. "Vengeance!" she yelled. Her yelling my name, made me stop. Whipping around I glared at her, "Do not ever call me that." my voice no more than a dead whisper.

She started to cry, "please don't. I've already told them, we made a blood pack. They can't tell on us, with out getting tortured." I walked back into the room, locking the door, and looked at everyone. They all had their heads down. Alec stepped out of Tyler's arms, and walked toward me. "Do not touch me," I hissed. She stopped and started to cry more. Narrowing my eyes, "did you tell them about our family, our name?" Shook her head, trying to quiet her sobs. I studied her for a minute, then wrapped her in my arms. She wrapped hers around my waisted and cried, while I rubbed her back.

A little later her sobs quite, and her breathing evened out. Signaling she was asleep, Picking her up I laid her on her bed. The other got off. I pulled the covers up and tucked her in, with a kiss the the forehead, and a sleeping spell. I turned and faced them. Walking over I grabbed a hoody and walked to the door. They all looked confused, "I will not talk about it here. We'll go to Putnam Barn." Caleb nodded and the others fallowed. Once I had locked and spelled the door, I went to the parking lot. Got into my car, and led the way to the barn.

**Putnam Barn**

I stood about a yard away from them. "What did she tell you?" I asked calmly. "she said that you both were witch's and shape shifters," said Caleb. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, tired. "since she told you, with out my knowledge. Heritage demands punishment. Do you know what punishment she is to get, by betraying her own blood?" I asked. They all looked confused, I sat down on a rock and rubbed my face. "I am the leader, oldest and strongest. For her betrayal, it is either torture or blood right or death," I said in a soft voice.

Someone sucked in air, the others gasped. "you can't do that! She's your sister, your twin!" yelled Tyler. I looked up at him, I could feel my eyes change red. "Don't you think I know that! Don't you think she knew that! If I defy the laws of the family, we will be disowned. Like that would make a difference to me. But that means Alec will be striped of her powers and killed," I yelled.

I got up and started to pace, "Gods I wish Chase was here." Reid grabbed my shoulders, "Did you say Chase?" I shook him of of me. "If you must know. Yes, Chase Collins is my best friend. Supposedly he lost it when my father died, he was like dad to him. So he tried to get enough power to bring him back. But then some deranged witch killed him," I said with narrow eyes. Stepping away from them, "Last place he was seen, was in Ipswitch."

All of a sudden there was a rustle in the tree's. We all looked, there stood Chase, he looked at me and smiled. I beamed and ran towards him. But the guys blocked my path. "move out of my way," I said. Pogue shook his head, "can't do that. He tried to kill us, he'll try again." I was confused, the Chase I knew would never try that.

"Call for me, V and I'll be there," he said softly. "No Chase come back," I screamed. In my confusion and frustration I through the guys to the side, with my power. I ran to him, crying. He hugged me tightly, "I can't talk now. But call me when its safe and I'll come." He kissed me on the top of my head. I stepped back and watched him disappear into smoke. I could hear someone calling my name. Then my world went black.


	5. what now?

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

**Alex's POV**

I woke up to Tyler's voice. I opened my eyes, tiredly. Damn, Riley must have put a sleeping spell on me. I have the after effects; fatigue, head ache and a little bit of bleary vision. Looking around the room, I saw Caleb, Pogue and Reid set Riley on her bed.

Quickly, I rushed over to her. Checking her pulse and vital signs. Relieved I found a strong pulse. "Whats wrong with her?" asked Pogue. I kissed her forehead and looked at them. Caleb looked torn between anger and worry. Pogue and Tyler looked worried. But Reid looked the most confused. "I think you should all sit down," I said. Pogue, Tyler and Caleb sat on my bed. Reid leaned on the door frame of the bathroom. Sitting on the floor, between them and Riley. I brought my knees and rested my chin on them.

"What happened? What did you guys do?" I asked. "We went to Putnam Barn to talk about what you told us. She said that she didn't want to talk here. Then Chase Collins showed up. Non of us heard what they said to each other. Then she blacked out, I bet anything Chase had something to do with that. Pogue caught her, before she hit the ground," explained Caleb. "Does she really have to punish you, for telling us, without talking it over with her first?" asked Tyler. "Was Chase really her best friend?" asked Pogue. "Did you live with Chase?" asked Reid.

I rubbed my forehead, then sighed. "Yes, the books say that she does. And yes, Chase IS her best friend. I don't understand how he could be here. He was suppose to have been murdered by another witch. But thats all I am allowed to say," with that I got up. Walked on the other side of Riley. I tied my hair into a pony-tail. Placing my left hand on her forehead, and the other over her heart. I looked at the guys. "I need you all to be quiet. I'm going to wake her. Do not intervener, or it will kill her. Once she is awake. Then she can explain," I said and closed my eyes.

Slowing my breathing, I could feel the power rise. Concentration, faith and determination, are all the things you need to wake a witch from her slumber. A witch's slumber is a sleep they go into, if they are emotionally stressed or weak. Its like a safety, or coma. The trip most have taken more of an affect on her, than she led to believe. All one has to do, is send enough power to the slumbering witch's heart and brain. Basically shocking them to the living. Now all I have to do is , shock her enough. Without killing her.

**Tyler's POV**

I can't believe Riley has to punish Alex. That just isn't right. And she can't say anything. What the fuck?! But she asked us to be quiet. So she could wake her. Wake her from what? So many questions are running through my head.

Sweet started to form on her forehead. Alex's breathing slowed, as light blue flames covered her hands. The flames didn't burn her, but licked the skin.

Now the flames started to cover Riley. They spread from Alex's hands to Riley's body. Alex started to gasp for breath, like she had just been hit in to stomach and lost her wind. God, it looks painful!! But I can't do anything to help her and Riley. Just then Riley let out a blood curtailing scream. She said to be quiet and not to intervener, if we didn't want to kill Riley. God I can't watch!! so I squeezed my eyes shut.

**Alex's POV**

I opened my eyes, and came eye to eye with my sister's. Hers changed. Now they were blood red. I pulled off, and fell back. But before I could fall, I felt arms grab me. Looking up I say my sister. She was standing, and had her arms around me. Riley studied me for a moment, then set me on my feet.

**Riley's POV**

It felt like someone was ripping my soul apart. I opened my eyes, and saw Alec. She woke me. When she started to fall, I grabbed her, lifting her off of her feet. After studying her I set her down and looked around the room. The guy's were there, they looked at me in confusion.

"Riley?" asked Reid. His voice soft, as if scared. I cocked my head to the side, studying him. I could smell that he was scared. His sent recked of it. "Vengeance? Can you understand me?" asked Alec. I turned to face her, shaking my head yes. She smiled, "Riley, your eyes are scaring them. Please, change back." Closing my eyes, I felt them switch back.

When I opened them, Alec was smiling sadly. "Wow, that was fun," my voice full of sarcasm. I laid down on my bed. Looking over at the guys, I raised an eyebrow. "So what now?" asked Reid. I shrugged my shoulder, put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. "Are you going to punish Alex?" asked Caleb. "Why do something, that I neither want or have to do?" I asked back.

"What do you mean?" asked Alec. I opened my eyes and looked at her. "I am the leader, right?" I asked. She nodded her head, yes. "Then why do it?" I raised an eyebrow. They all looked like they were thinking. Then Alec smiled at me. "And my word is law. So if they do not like it. Then they can just fuck off," I said with a grin. That made Alec and the rest laugh.

"thats it? What about Chase?" asked Pogue. I got up and looked at the guys. "I say that was enough drama for one day. Maybe a couple weeks, really. When you think about it. So lets go to Nicky's," I said grinning the whole time. I walked over to Tyler, and pulled him off Alec's bed. "plus someone promised to show us Nicky's," I put on my innocent face. Tyler laughed, "OK OK, I'll pick you guys up in a little bit."

As the guys where leaving, Alec went to the bathroom to get ready. Reid was the last to leave. Before he got out the door he turned to me. "Since we're all going. Your going with me." he said. I leaned my head to one side. "Is that a request or a command Mr. Garwin?" I asked. He smirked at me, "a request, my lady." I fluttered my eyes and sighed dramatically. "oh, of course. Kind sir." I acted. He laughed and kissed my hand, "see you then." He did a fake bow,which made me laugh.

I smiled at I closed the door. This was going to be one hell of a night.


	6. Chapter Five: Drunken Fun or Not Part I

**Chapter Five: Drunken Fun or Not **

**Part I**

**Riley's P.O.V.**

Alec was completely happy, getting ready for a night out. She deserved it. Usually she's so up tight. But hopefully that wont be the case tonight. So what if, the council gets pissed. I am the leader, so fuck them all.

Right now, Alec's putting her hair up, into a semi pony-tail. Some of it was curled. I have no idea. Not the girly on. So yeah. She was going to wear this dress, but I talked her out of it. Damn, am good. So now she's wearing this, sexy mini skirt, dark blue leather. With a dark purple tub top. And a nice, dark leather jacket. I loaned her my black leather, boots.

She still, looked like a fucking angel. Damn it!!! Oh well, I tried.

Now I was wearing a lime-green, tang top, with a black mesh top. Some low rider, black pants. My gloves, dad's ring. Some black and lime-green, running shoes.

While I was waiting for Alec, to finish up. I ran my fingers through my hair. Adding neon green, highlights. I also shaped, my eyes so that they where metallic green. I applied my eye liner, just as Alec came out of the bathroom. "So how long, till we meet the guys?" I asked. "About 20mins. Why?" said Alec.

I smiled, "Great. I can get a smoke in."

Alec sighed, "I wish you would quite, that nasty habit."

"Well, I wish I had a million bucks," I said.

"No, need to get so snippy."

"Whatever. Lets just go. You can call Ty and Tell him, we'll be out side."

"Yeah,yeah"

**7mins later. Outside in the parking lot.**

Alec was pacing back and forth, talking to Tyler. While I was standing on the part of the pence, smoking my cigarette. I have never seen a couple, quite like them. Their so cute, yet at the same time completely sickening. Almost makes you want to gage.

Finley she hung up. "There on their way,"she said. Nodding, I took another drag. "So think its gonna be fun tonight?" I asked, letting the smoke exit my nose. Alec, just bit her lip and shrugged. "Of course we'll all have fun, ladies. Your going with two of Spencer's hottest guys," said an all to familiar voice. I turned around, and saw Ty and Reid coming down the stairs. I couldn't resist, rolling my eyes.

I took the last drag of my 'candy', then stubbed it out. "Well, lets get this show on the road," I said. Alec walked over to Tyler, and hugged him. He in return kissed her cheek. I watched it all, with a small smile.

Reid must have seen the smile. Because he smirked, "Do I get one?" I raised an eye brow at him, playfully. "Maybe yes, maybe no. you'll have to wait and see," I said. But had to laugh at his pout.

Pretty soon, we where all in Tyler's Hummer. Headed towards Nicky's. God, why am I so fucking nervous?


	7. Drunken Fun or Not Part II

**Chapter Six: Drunken Fun or Not **

**Part II**

**Riley's P.O.V.**

My first impression of Nickey's, was that, it was cute. A small, rowdy bar. It might have been small. But man, was it packed. Mostly with teenagers, must go to Spencer. This was my kind of bar. It had loud music, dancing, food, pool and drinks. Fuck, I love this place.

Reid, lead the way, through the crowed. He had grabbed my hand, just as we walked through the door. Pulling me along. Ok, Ok he basically dragging me. Wow, possessive much?

Behind us, at a snails pace, hand in hand. Was Ty and Alec. They were whispering into each others ears. God, their so cute. Alec had a blushed, about what ever, Tyler said. That made me smile. Naughty boy.

We stopped next to a table. Caleb, Pogue, Sarah, and Kate, were sitting at. "Hey man," said Reid. Caleb nodded his hello. "Whats up, dude?" asked Pogue. "Nothing much," said Tyler. "Hi," Sarah said to Alec. I hide behind the guys. I had a feeling, the others didn't trust me. They started, their own, little conversation. Reid went to sit down, thats when I bolted.

Or at least tired, to bolt. Someone caught my wrist. Then pulled me back to them, hard. "Where are you off to?" "To get a drink" "Isn't it a little early, yet?" Reid asked. I looked up at him, having to crane my neck. "Well with the looks, your fearless leader is giving me. I figured that countered the time out." Reid looked over at the group, then back at me, with that damn smirk.

"don't worry to much about Caleb. His barks worse than, his bite."

"Sure it is. He looks, like hes waiting for the perfect moment to assassinate my ass."

"Thought you were a wild one. Aren't you the bad twin?"

"I am wild, and yes. I'm just not dumb enough to get my ass killed."

"Yeah, well tough it out a bit longer. And he'll stop. I promise," he said. With that he pulled me, back to the table. And into his lap.

They started their own conversation. While i was thinking. I wonder what the Chase is doing here. Wasn't he suppose to be dead? What the hell was Pogue talking about, at Putnam Barn? What the fuck, is going on here? Was I going to get to see Chase again? So many fucking questions. Damn it, this is exactly why I hate being left in the dark. Questions, but no easy answers. Well at least, I know I'm gonna see Chase again. Even if its the last thing I do. And I will find out, what the hell is going on around here. Be damned if I--

I suddenly became aware, of everyone looking at me. I looked back at them curiously. "Whats up space cadet?" Reid whispered into my ear. Turning my head, to look at him. "what? Did I miss something?" I asked. "Yeah, Caleb asked when your two's birthday was," answered Sarah, with a small smile. "But you were already on a mission. Right space cadet?" said Tyler.

"Don't make fun of my disability," I said, with a huff. "uh-huh. Just like your other disabilities?" asked Alec. Causing everyone to laugh. "yes. And before you claim, that their not alleged disabilities. I have a doctors note, back in our dorm." "Dearest Sister, forged notes don't count." Narrowing my eyes at her, I huffed, sticking my nose in the air. Everyone laughed around the table.

Jumping up, from Reid's lap. I glared at them, "Fine, laugh at my condition. I'm gonna go, find someone to entertain me."

**Alex's P.O.V.**

When we noticed Riley, had ran off. Probably to go cheat someone, out of their money. I started to talk with the guys, about the look, they gave her. Or really the look Caleb, gave her.

"What was that look about, Caleb?" I asked.

"What look?" asked Reid. Gods above, he can be dumb.

"The glare. Your guys' 'Fearless Leader' was giving my sister." I explained, while glaring at him. Keeping complete eye contact. Riley may have her tricks, but so do I. She can see what lies a person is telling, and how many people they have hurt with them. While I see, what truth they tell. And if their soul is good. But I never really use it that much.

"No offense Alex. But we really can't trust her. Since she's Chases best friend. She might turn on us." he answered. With a hard look, in his brown eyes.

"No offense, Caleb. But if thats what you really think, my sister would do. Than you deserve to rout in hell. She would never turn her back, on me. And I already have sided with you side," I leaned across the table, "I'm not the 'Evil Twin', as Riley puts it. But I'll be damned, if you try to fuck with my sisters emotions!" I yelled the last part. "Oh, on second thought. Do take offense to that. And have a good day, Jerk off," with that last part said. I walked off, to find out, what my sister was up to.

**Caleb's P.O.V.**

"Aren't you the one who told me, not to judge a person, only after knowing them a little while?" asked Tyler. He looked so disappointed. When he walked off, with Alex.

Reid snorted, "Some leader. Good job, usually I'm the one to fuck up." he too walked away.

The girls kept their heads down, staring at the table. Pogue, just shook his head. God, I feel so guilty. Maybe I was wrong...


	8. Part III: finely, the last one

**Chapter Seven: Drunken Fun or Not **

**Part III**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

Riley was currently, teaching Reid in pool. She's the best, I have ever seen play. But after a couple drinks. She gets a little...shall we say ADHD. Her attention span, is so short. You can't have a descent conversation with her. But for some odd reason, she can spend hours being amused with a bouncy ball.

I was watching the two interact, like a couple of lil kids. When I felt two hands on my waist. I looked up to see, Tyler smiling. So I leaned back, into his hold. Thats when a slow song came on. "Do you wanna dance?" he asked. I smiled shyly at him, and just nodded. I fallowed him throw the crowed, biting my bottom lip.

**Riley's P.O.V.**

"Would you look at that." Reid said. I looked in the direction, he was. And saw Tyler and Alec, dancing her head was on his shoulder. And he had his on her head, with his arms around her. Aw, they looked, so damn cute.

I sighed, "Don't they look cute, together?" Which caused Reid to chuckle, "Yeah, but sicking at the same time." I playfully slapped him, on the shoulder. "Thats true love at its finest. Just you wait, I'll be laughing when it finally snags you, Mr. Garwin."

He grabbed me, by the waist and pulled me towards him. Pressing his lips to mine, hard. Licking the seem of mine, asking for permission. I gasped, giving him, his chance. He thrust his tongue into my mouth. Causing me to moan, as our tongues battle for dominance.

When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine. "Wow," was all I could say. He had latterly, taken my breath away. "yeah," he said, as he looked into my eyes. "I was kind of hoping, you would be there. If I ever got snagged," he said with that damn, smirk.

I had to pull away. I can't do this. No damn it!!!! No attachments, this can't be happening. Not now!!

Bolting to the door, I turned around and saw his hurtful look. The pain in his eyes, was to much. I ran out the door. And into the darkness, my soul was born into.

_**Sorry, it took me sooo long. Had family problems.**_

_**But tell me whatcha thought...would be much appreciated.**_

_**p.s. Sorry its so short, but I'm really to tired to write more. **_

_**But never fear, I'll write soon. God, I'm hyperly-tired. Weird combo. LOl!!**_


End file.
